


Forgotten

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "She remembers."
Relationships: Castiel/Ruby (Supernatural)
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 2





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for woodstarling@LJ for the prompt word "touch." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

She remembers.

She remembers everything, which is why she can barely look at Castiel. Sam thinks it's because he's an angel and she's a demon, but the fact is, she remembers.

She remembers the first time they took human hosts together, the first time they touched, the first time he kissed her human mouth, the first time she snuck out of her place to be next to him. She remembers feeling their vessels and their warmth and their grace mingling together.

She remembers, and she knows he does too, but he's made himself believe that he's forgotten, and she wishes she could do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
